You're Gonna Wish You'd Never Had Met Me
by x - Torchwood's Baby Blue - x
Summary: A prophecy was told. That there would be a battle. A battle that would bring the most unlikly of people together to fight. Fight for their lives. But will they survive. X-over with Sherlock/Torchwood/Doctor Who. 11th Doctor, Amy, Rory.
1. Chapter 1

**When I was listening to my iPod, the song Rolling In The Deep by Adele came on. I took quite a few times to work out what the backing singers were singing during the chorus. Then I worked it out: 'you're gonna wish you'd never had met me. Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep'. I didn't think anything of it. Then I watched a Doctor Who fan vid on YouTube. I the music in the background was just those lyrics mainly. Then I clicked. Yes it applies to the Doctor of his companions, and I'm gonna run with that. But then I thought 'three way cross over!' and this was born. So crossover Torchwood/Sherlock/Doctor Who! Own nout, unfortunately! Here we go. TWBB xx **

Sherlock

"I've got to go," Sherlock said, grabbing his coat and scarf and heading for the door.

"I'm coming with you," John insisted, also grabbing his jacket.

"No."

"Why not?" John asked, nearly as a whisper.

"Because by the time this is over, you're gonna wish you'd never had met me," Sherlock replied giving John a deep look with his icy eyes. John noticed one thing. The light had gone from those amazing, captivating eyes. He had only seen that once before. To one person. A man. A man that had nothing left to loose…

Torchwood

Ianto, coat. I'm going."

"Going? Going where?"

"You know where. I told you all those years ago. I told the prophecy."

"Then I'm coming with you."

"You can't."

"Why not?" Ianto asked, looking up at Jack.

"Because by the time this is over, you're gonna wish you'd never had met me," Jack

replied, throwing his coat over his shoulders and with great finesse, he stepped determinedly through the cog door. Ianto noticed Jack's hands were shaking and his jaw clenched. He put on an act but Ianto could see right through it, as always. He had only seen him like that once before. When he had nothing left to loose…

Doctor Who "Right, I'm off," the Doctor said, grabbing his jacket off the console and sprinting to the door of the Tardis. "What?" came the reply from Amy and Rory in unison.

"I've got to go. Stay in the Tardis. You have access to every room. Except the basement. You really don't want to go in there. Big slimy green thing in there. Urrg…" the Doctor shivered. "Anyway. Keep out of trouble, you know the drill. DO NOT follow me. See ya later kids."

"Wait, Doctor. Where are you going?" Rory asked, looking at him, then Amy then back to him.

"Haven't you been listing for the past five minutes? I just explained."

"Then we're coming with you," Amy said, stepping forward.

"We are? OWW! Yeah. We are," Rory said, changing his mind after receiving an elbow in the stomach from his wife.

"No, you're not."

"Yes. We. Are."

"You can't really can't," the Doctor said, getting slightly annoyed.

"Why not?" Amy asked, looking down at the floor. The Doctor walked over to her and cupped her cheek in his hand, making her look up at him.

"Because by the time this is over, you're gonna wish you'd never had met me," he replied, leaning in to kiss her on the forehead. He turned to the door, grabbed a fez that was sitting on the coat stand, a mop that was leaning against the door and made his out of the Tardis. Rory ran after him and stopped him in the doorway.

"You know we would never wish that," Rory whispered.

"Look after her," was all the Doctor said as he ran out of the Tardis and down the blue grass hill, holding on to his fez and clutching his mop as he did so. Rory saw something in his eyes. Something he had seen in the Doctor's eyes many times. A look. A look that said he had nothing left to loose…

**So what do you think? Please tell! I'm a bit not-sure-ish about it. Thanks for reading. TWBB xx **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two. Quite short and will hopefully explain a bit more to you. Enjoy. **

The prophesy of the galaxy was told by a man who was very old and very kind over one million years ago. This prophesy said that one day, the most unlikely people would find each other, because they had to. They would find each other and fight. Fight for their lives, and the lives of the rest of the planet. This prophesy spoke of a man in a tweed jacket, a bow tie and a fez, a tall man in a long coat whom had an air of presence when he walked into a room and a man in a long military coat and braces, dashing and handsome. And their friends. Their friends that they specifically told to stay there and not to follow them. But they did. Because they loved them or because they knew. Knew they were going to their deaths.

In truth, the prophesy was quite short. In truth, this was all the prophesy said:

_Ten people, ten days, ten reasons to die. You're gonna wish you'd never had met them. _

**So please review. I haven't had any for this story yet so it would be much appreciated! Thanks for reading. TWBB xx **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go. Hope you enjoy! Please review. Thanks**

Sherlock  
>John sat in his chair, reading the daily mail. Actually, pretending to read the daily mail while he watched his flatmate and consulting detective go through about ten different emotions in twenty seconds. He was reading an email, that's all John knew. Sherlock closed his laptop, swung his legs round of the sofa and sat forward in one swift movement. He sat there, very straight with his hands together, resting his chin slightly on his hands. John looked up and gave him a questioning look. Sherlock just shook his head and closed his eyes, concentrating. John went back to his paper, keeping one eye of his flatmate as he did so. Suddenly Sherlock took a sharp intake of breathe and drew John's attention to him.<p>

"Mm?" he asked.

"What is your opinion of prophesies?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" John replied, putting down his paper on the table next to him.

"Would you believe one. Would you believe one could come true?" Sherlock asked, looking right at John with his piercing, icy eyes.

"Depends what type of prophesy, who it involved, things like that," he said. Sherlock looked at him, as if trying to read his thoughts.

"I've had an email. Giving me a date, time and address."

"From who?" Sherlock shrugged and shook his head. "Moriarty?" John asked, frowning.

"No, can't be. But that's not all." Sherlock gave John his laptop. He sat back on the sofa as he watched a look of horror grow on his face.

"And you're not seriously thinking about going?" he asked.

"I have to," Sherlock replied.

"But... but it says-"

"I know what it says."

"Then how can you even consider..." John trailed off.

"Don't... just... don't."

"Sherlock, you can't. I can't..." Sherlock looked at him again. With a knowing look. John knew he wasn't going to persuade him.

"I've got to go..."

Torchwood.  
>Jack sat behind his desk, Ianto... on it.<p>

"I never said that."

"Oh, I think you did."

"I did not."

"You really did."

"I really didn't."

"Are we REALLY gonna do this?"

"Probably..."

"Well if we are, I'm gonna go and make some coffee."

"Ok, have fun." Jack winked and smacked Ianto's arse as he slid off the table and out of the door. He smiled as Ianto gave him a 'don't push your luck, mate' look. The captains computer beeped and a very cheesy female American voice said 'you've got mail'.

"Hello gorgeous, long time, no see," he said to the computer. He opened up his emails to see who it was from. "If it's UNIT again, I swear, I will..." Jack trailed off as he realised who the email was from. Those words. God, the snout of time it had been since he had read those words. He closes his eyes, slipping into his own thoughts. He was bought back when he heard Ianto.

"Right so, where were we? Jack? You ok?"

"It's time."

"Time? Time for what?"

"The prophesy to unfold." He stood up, went to the window and looked down on his team, hard at work. Well, pretending to be hard at work. "Look after them. Ianto, coat. I'm going."

Doctor Who.  
>"So, I was thinking, little detour. The planet Beetlebrox*, in the near vicinity of Beetlejuice*."<br>"Is that as strange as it sounds?"

"Always."

Suddenly, the Tardis shook madly, throwing its occupants across the console room.

"OWW, what the hell was that?" Rory asked, picking himself of the floor and helping Amy up.

"I got an email," the Doctor replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And you getting an email makes the Tardis go all…" Amy wiggled her hands and fingers around, demonstrating the affect.

"Yes… sorry," the Doctor said, turning around to the typewriter and opening his intergalactic email version 2.

"Ah…" The Doctor sighed.

"What? What is it?" Rory asked concerned.

"Tell you what, you read I'll just go… and… just read it…" the Doctor said, sounding flustered and walking up the stairs, then proceeded to turn back around, walk back down the stairs and go underneath the console room. He fiddled with the wires, watching Amy and Rory at all times.

"Doctor…?" Amy asked.

"Mm," he replied as he appeared back in the room.

"Does this mean…?"

"Yes, yes it does." He then explained the technicalities of the prophesy, telling them both what was expected of him. Just as two other people had across the universe, twenty million light years away.

The Doctor smiled, sadness in his eyes. "Right, I'm off…"

**SH DW TW SH DW TW SH DW TW SH DW TW SH DW TW SH DW TW SH DW TW SH DW TW SH DW TW SH DW TW**

"Just as planned." The onlookers smiled. "They all got the same email, telling them when and where. And they are going."

"The prophesy is unfolding. Even the Timelord fell for it."

"That he did. Do you think it will work?"

"Of course it will. They love each other in their own way. They will follow, soon enough."

***I apologise for the Hitchhikers Guide To The Galaxy reference. I could not for the life of me think of a planet name. I don't own it, although I wish I did. Such a fantastic idea!**

**So, what did you think? Please review! Thanks for reading. TWBB xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to one of my amazing friends (I don't know why she puts up with me…) another chapter complete. I couldn't have done it without her so thanks, Sas. You are the best!**

Sherlock

"God I hate public transport," Sherlock muttered as he sat on the train, staring out the window while three girls around him were trying to get his attention. He was, of course, ignoring them. He saw a 'Welcome to Cardiff. Croeso I Caerdydd' rush past him.

"Finally," he sighed as the train came to a halt at the station.

Sherlock followed the signs in English and Welsh, to the exit. Seen as they were the first ones of the sign, he followed the Welsh ones, (one of his many skills.) Sherlock got into the nearest cab.

"Roland Dahl Plaz," he said to the driver. After giving him a strange look in the mirror, the driver pulled away.

Torchwood

Jack ran out of the front entrance to the hub and up the steps. He stopped for a second to check his watch. He continued to run across the plaz to the water feature. No Tardis. It should be here. He turned a full circle. The only thing was a tall man in a long coat and black curly hair getting out of a cab. Where the hell was that blue box…

Doctor Who

"OWWW. How the hell do you work this thing? Is it that… OWWW… no. No that one. How about thi-" The Doctor disappeared in a beam of light that lit up the purple forest.

Back on the plaz…

"-s one… ah. Apparently so. Jack-my-boy. Good to see you." Jack stood a stared.

"Doctor?"

"Well of course…"

"You've regenerated. No wait, sorry. BOWTIE? FEZ? Come off it… although, if you look at it… I could live with it."

"Errm, excuse me?" asked the man who Jack had previously seen get out of the cab.

"Although extremely attention drawing…" Jack continued referring to the man behind him. He turned to the voice. "Well hello. Cap'n Jack Harkness. And you are…?" he asked shaking his hand.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Time and place. Time. And. Place…" the Doctor said sighing.

"Sherlock Holmes. I got an email. It told me to come here. I'm assuming you did to. Although judging by the outfits, it looks like some kind of joke. Period military. What, World War Two? Yeah, RAF. American volunteer. But kind of impossible so you pose as someone like that. Coat's old. Genuine vintage. Well looked after though. Regularly cleaned. Traces of dirt of the bottom edge so you hardly ever take it off. Shoes say you run a lot. Just by looking from here I can see they are have worn soles. You take a lot of time on your appearance. Always. Much to your partners distaste. Gay. No, bi. No, pansexual. Although you're with a man at the moment. You worry about him. Just as he worries about you, I think. And for good reason. You're much older than you seem. Seen a lot of death. Far too much. Bit like a man I know. You're defiantly a soldier, judging by the scars. No wonder he worries about you. Getting back to the military. No offence, but a bit old to be just back from service. No tan so not Afghanistan of Iraq. So previously a soldier. But from the nature of this event, I am getting slightly worried about this. The lonely god and the impossible captain. Well you're the captain…" he turned to the man in the fez and tweed jacket. "The lonely god? You look about 29… no, 28. Again though, older than you look. You're a traveller. Impossibly smart but you know more than you let on. You have lost many but have someone with you at the moment. They will follow you anywhere. Even here. Even though you've told them not to. But they never listen do they? And they never will. All the while they don't know who you really are." Sherlock frowned at the men.

"Who the hell are you?" the Doctor asked, somewhat disturbed.

"The man that is your worst nightmare. No wait, that's us," came an unfamiliar voice. "Most people notice when they get teleported across time and space. You two were hanging on his every word. So cute." The three men looked around the room. It was dark, soaked in an eerie red light. A number of other flashing lights covered the walls. It was cold and a bit damp. But this wasn't the first thing they noticed. That was their friends tied up, lying on the floor, unconscious.

"Amy, Rory…?"

"Yan…?"

"John…?"

"You did tell them. And so did I."

"Tell them? Tell them what?" Jack asked, sounding like he was about to punch the man.

"That they shouldn't have followed you." The man stepped out of the light.

"Master?" The Doctor took in a sharp breath.

"Oh my god…"

"It's not just me who in on this though… is it?"

"I gave you my number… I thought you might call… again…"

"No… it can't be."

"I also told them something else. Something that broke their poor little hearts. Maybe because you told them yourselves. I told them that they were gonna wish they'd never had met you…"

**Thanks for reading. Please review. TWBB xx **


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: mentions of character death but… *wink wink… wink wink* I highly doubt he's dead… *wink wink* **

"That's the difference between you and me. People fight in my name. People die in yours…"

The Doctor looked up in anger, his age old eyes focusing on the grieving detective.

"It wasn't my fault. I couldn't have stopped him. None of us could."

Sherlock laughed bitterly. "This whole thing is your fault. Why were we dragged into this in the first place? It's you two, isn't it? 'The time travellers'. He went through so much more than either of you could ever imagine that you thought it would be okay to drag him into this. Why did you bring him and not just me?!" Sherlock punched the wall, swearing as the pain seared through his hand. The detective slumped back down onto the bench next to Jack, nursing his most likely broken hand. The immortal placed a hand on Sherlock's shoulder but he immediately flinched away.

"Don't…"

Jack frowned. "Sorry…"

"It's your fault as much as it is his. So don't touch me," he warned.

Jack sighed and looked over at the Doctor who shrugged, standing and leaning back against the wall. Jack followed suit, standing next to the time lord and holding out his arm in front of him.

"You know what to do."

The Doctor chuckled. "No, Jack. I can't."

"Why not? It could get us out. Right now"

"Yes, and leave Amy and Rory and Ianto in the cell next to us. Is that what you want? No, I'm not doing it."

"Do what?" Sherlock asked, looking up and sounding irritated.

"Teleport. Only he can fix it and he won't do it…"

Sherlock took a deep breath and nodded. "Right…"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Does he believe us?" The time lord shrugged again.

"Possibly. He's a rational thinker…"

Sherlock laughed sarcastically. "Thanks. I assume that was your attempt at a complement."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Both of you. Shut up. Doctor, you need to do this. We need to get out. And think about it. Right now, the others will be thinking up an escape plan. So we teleport out, help them get out then do what we do best."

"What's that?" Sherlock asked, standing.

"Well… run…"

**~DW SH TW~**

"RUN!" The Doctor's voice echoed through the ship, bouncing off the walls and reaching the seven people's ears once more. The Doctor ran ahead in front with Amy and Rory behind, holding hands, Amy almost dragging her husband though the corridor. Behind them, Jack and Ianto and behind them, Sherlock.

"Come on. RUN!" The Doctor shouted again.

"What does it look like we're doing?" Sherlock's sarcastic comment did not amuse the Doctor.

"Just because you don't wear a fez…" was his mumbled reply.

"I heard that."

"Hey, Doctor. I was wondering. Could I borrow your bowtie sometime? I'm thinking Ianto might look good in it." Jack's American accent swam around the metal walls. Even without looking, the Doctor could tell Ianto was blushing. The thundering footsteps of half a dozen guards chasing them down the corridor could now be heard. Rory glanced around.

"Yeah, I think we have bigger problems right now," he said, beginning to be dragged by his wife even harder. This was a rather playful conversation in contrast to the situation they had been in only a few minutes before…

**~DW SH TW~**

The Doctor heard guns being drawn as two men stepped into the light. They were both in smart suits, expensive looking. But that's not what had caught the attention of the men standing before them. Their all too recognisable faces were the subject of their attention. Sherlock pointed his gun towards Moriarty, Jack towards The Master.

"Oi, no guns when you're around me."

Jack obeyed and began to lower his gun. Sherlock, however, kept his fixed on Moriarty, anger across his face.

Jim Moriarty laughed. "Oh, Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock… maybe you'll obey him if I do this…"

He drew a gun himself, pointing it at the sleeping figure of john slumped on the floor. "Gun down… or I shoot the good doctor…"

Sherlock almost let a growl escape his lips as he lowered the gun, throwing it on the floor in front of him, Jack doing the same.

As their companions began to come to, a guard situated behind them untied them, allowing them to stand. Jack pulled Ianto up from the floor and into a tight hug before helping up Amy and Rory. John stood with a groan, stretching his neck and standing next to Sherlock.

"I think… we might be in space…" Sherlock just nodded, keeping his eyes fixed on Moriarty. "Right, well, as long as you're okay with that…"

"I told you to stay behind…" The Doctor and Jack said in sync to their friends. Both the Master and Moriarty laughed.

"You're so sweet and pathetic," Jim said bitterly. "How about we mix things up a bit?"

He raised his gun again, pointing it between Amy, Rory, Ianto and John. "Hmm… which one? Such a tough choice. I know… he's died before because of me. Let's swap."

A sly and sickening smirk crossed his face as he settled the gun on John and pulled the trigger…

Sherlock's shout echoed through the ship, then the sound of him dropping to his knees next to the limp form of John's body.

"Take them to the cells…"

**~DW SH TW~**

"That's the difference between you and me. People fight in my name. People die in yours…"


End file.
